doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:4ª temporada de Los Simpson
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 1991-1992 |episodios = 22 }} La cuarta temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 24 de septiembre de 1992 y finalizó el 13 de mayo de 1993. En Latinoamérica fue estrenada a fines de 1993, siendo la primer temporada en emitirse primero en TV de paga a través del recién lanzado canal FOX Latinoamérica. Anterior temporada: Anexo:3ª temporada de Los Simpson Siguiente temporada: Anexo:5ª temporada de Los Simpson Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio 60: Kampo Krusty (Kamp Krusty) Curiosidades * Un loop de Bart se queda en la versión original de Nancy Cartwright, en la escena del musical. * Por razones desconocidas, Laura Torres dobla a Martin y no a Ralph, probablemente porque están en el mismo episodio, pero Laura sí dobla a Wendell y Ralph es doblado por Irma Carmona. * En este episodio Dolph y Kearney son llamados como Adolfo y Carlos, respectivamente. Episodio 61: Un tranvía llamado Marge (A Streetcar Named Marge) Curiosidades * El ambiente de todo el episodio se dejo en la versión inglés. * El musical del teatro no se interpreto en la versión latina, por ende varios loops se dejaron en inglés. Episodio 62: Homero hereje (Homer the Heretic) Curiosidades * Cuando Flanders canta la canción de alegoría para Homero, los dos primeros temas son dejados en inglés, pero en la escena de la autopista se interpreta de manera literal que no parece canción, sino diálogos. Episodio 63: La reina de belleza (Lisa the Beauty Queen) Curiosidades * Hay varios cambios en la traducción que no son fieles a la versión original. ** Entre ellos; cuando a Amber le cae un rayo de trueno, el alcalde Quimby menciona el regreso de Amber, ya que en la versión original, Amber está muerta. * En la cafetería, Ralph y su amigo hablan con acento castellano, siendo el más notorio en todo el episodio. Episodio 64: La casita del horror III (Treehouse of Horror III) Curiosidades * Los diálogos de Shirley Temple se dejaron en inglés, debido a que solo cantaba y gritaba cuando King Homero se la tragaba. * Los ambientes para los zombies se enredaron con varias voces de los actores de doblaje. * Únicamente cuando los zombies estaban en la estación de radio al escuchar Homero en su auto y conduciendo, se dejaron en la pista en inglés. Episodio 65: Tomy y Daly, la película (Itchy & Scratchy: The Movie) Curiosidades * En este episodio, Carlos Petrel dobla a Abraham Simpson como a Jasper, pero con tonos muy distintos para diferenciar. Episodio 66: Marge consigue empleo (Marge Gets a Job) Curiosidades * En este episodio, un personaje llamado "Carlos Magaña" hace alusión al veterano actor de doblaje; Carlos Magaña. Cuando su nombre original es Jack Barley. Episodio 67: La chica nueva (New Kid on the Block) Episodio 68: Don Barredora (Mr. Plow) 'Curiosidades' * Una línea de la canción de Linda Ronstadt es interpretada para esta versión, ya que durante la canción en dueto con Barnie se dejo en la versión de inglés. Episodio 69: La primera palabra (Lisa's First Word) Episodio 70: El gran corazón de Homero (Homer's Triple Bypass) Episodio 71: Marge contra el monorriel (Marge vs. the Monorail) Episodio 72: La elección de Selma (Selma's Choice) Episodio 73: Hermano mayor, hermano menor (Brother from the Same Planet) Episodio 73: Yo amo a Lisa (I Love Lisa) Episodio 75: La promesa (Duffless) Episodio 76: La última salida a Springfield (Last Exit to Springfield) Episodio 77: A esto hemos llegado (So It's Come to This: A Simpsons Clip Show) Episodio 78: El intermedio (The Front) Episodio 79: El día del garrote (Whacking Day) Episodio 80: Marge en cadenas (Whacking Day) 'Curiosidades' * En este episodio hacen un pequeño cameo Al y Peggy Bundy, interpretados por Humberto Vélez y Ada Morales, respectivamente. Quienes doblaron en la serie Matrimonio con hijos en sus respectivos personajes, además que dicha serie era también grabado en la empresa Audiomaster 3000. * Además, cabe destacar que Dan Castellaneta interpreta a Al Bundy como a Homero al igual que Humberto Vélez a ambos personajes. Episodio 81: El drama de Krusty (Krusty Gets Kancelled) Transmisión Referencias * Anexo:Cuarta temporada de Los Simpson (Wikipedia) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 1990s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Imevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 13 Categoría:Sitcom Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Tele Uno Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por Venevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Televen Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telefe